


The 20,000 Dollar Date

by Athena413, More_Than_Four_Quadrants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena413/pseuds/Athena413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Than_Four_Quadrants/pseuds/More_Than_Four_Quadrants
Summary: In which everyone is terribly ooc and troll heat is a thing (cough cough flamecat's fault cough cough)





	The 20,000 Dollar Date

**Author's Note:**

> This.  
> Is a piece of fanfiction.  
> That's really all there is to say on the matter.

Mierfa was only 8 sweeps old, but she loved Nektan so much.  
She didn't really know why but he just... fascinated her.

Stupid red feelings.

  
Mierfa was in heat, a thing that all trolls get for a month or so every sweep.  
And so, it was in this state that our "heroine" traveled to her love's hive.  
And it was in this state that he found her.

He heard a faint knocking on his door. When he got there and reached for the handle he was surprised to hear a faint crash. Not only did this surprise him but he grew worried as well and tried opening it only to have it slammed closed. His impatience only grew when he heard a small cry of "one minute." What the heck is she doing out there? If only his man grit was at a level to slam open this door. But wait.......

He opened up the door, seeing Mierfa, face mildly bloodied, having just got up from a bad fall. "h-hey" she said.  
They stood there awkwardly for a moment, before he decided to act.

He dragged her by the arm inside pestering her for answers on how she ended up like that but she only brushed them aside and kinda just...giggled. She seems a bit more clingy too? Maybe just tiredness. Well that was his thought until she snuck the door closed when they made it to (wtf do they call a bathroom?) the Abulition block.

"Wait,Mierfa why did you cl-" he was silenced her laying a finger on his mouth the universal sign for shut your quiznak (i can meme if i want to). He just looked at her bewilderedly as she giggled. Sighing slightly she looked at him heatedly and asked a very interesting question. "Uh, hey, I kinda need to wash my face, if you could let go...?" She trailed off

"Oh yeah sure. Lemme just, go to the other block." He says and backs out of the room quickly. She was probably blushing cause of the blood yeah thats it. But sure was cute...wait excuse me brain???? You thoughts distact you from realizing she has come into the block and is now inching closer to where you were sitting on the couch. Who knows what she is planning?

Mierfa sat down, right next to Nektan. They talked a bit about stuff, and after a small bit he could feel a hand on his bulge.

This caused her to huff slightly and lean towards him, "Nektan~, do you wanna have a little fun?" His breathing rate increases and he is tempted but no this wasn't what he wanted so he shakes his head nervously. He is almost sure of it now since he finally aware of the pheromones. "She's in heat.."

Her hand grew a little insistent and he let's out a soft groan. "Not...when you're like this."

"Oh so you do like me? But then why not?" She asked with a soft smirk.  
"You're in heat damn it" he said.  
"Exactly" she replied leaning over him.

His reply was silently by her kissing him as she moved to straddle his lap. His weak resistance disappeared at that moment and he dove into the kiss with vigor. She moaned heatedly as he started to lightly tug at her hair and fainted bit her lip. They broke for air soon after even though it was almost painful to stop.

Her eyes glinted as she looled slightly down at him only to be swept up in another kiss. He slid his hands up the back of her shirt and dragged down lightly elicting a quiet whine from her. Wanting to hear more of that he lightly kissed down to her collarbone and bit down slightly and she sucked in her breath and started to pull at his shirt.

He smirked, "Getting a little impatient, are we?" She just glared and tugged off her shirt quickly which just left him stunned for a moment. Recovering though a bit flushed, he returned to kissing her and reached behind her to unhook her bra which she left slide off her arms quickly. Kissing back down her neck, he played attention to her collarbone while reaching up and playing with one of her nipples. She groaned in response and shifted slightly which cause her to grind down on Nektan. He froze for a moment before giving up on going slowly and dove at her breasts and took one into his mouth. She moaned and grinded down again as he tortured her with pleasure.

At some point in the frenzy of heat he lost the rest of clothes as well did she. He jumped when she slid off his lap for a moment and was about to ask what she was doing until he saw her knew in front of him and his eyes widened. Was she...? she didn't give him much of a chance to think before she took his erect cock and experimentally licked up the underside. He groaned at the feeling and she took that as a good and licked at the tip before taking it into her mouth. She switches between licking and sucking, slowly working her way down the heated member until she get as far as she can go. It took all of his resistance not to grab at her and start fucking her mouth. She looked up and looked him directly in the eye while she also reached down and started to lightly rub herself. He felt heat pooling in his lower half and he knew he was reaching that point.

As if she knew to pull of she slowly stood up a little of balance and he pulled her back onto his lap. He couldnt take it anymore and laid her down against the arm. He hesitated again and she huffed impatiently. "Look I know your sticking by your code of honour or whatever but can you ple- actually..."

She leaned forward and pushed him back and slid up to sit back on his lap. She hesitated slightly then moved back a little and slowly slid his dick into herself. She felt herself strecthing around him and winced slightly before getting her teeth as she felt something break. Finally, after bottoming out she sighed slightly and experimentally rolled her hips. Nektan choked and softly thrusted up which she glared at. "Nektan p-please I'm not breaka-able" That was the last straw before he snapped his hips upward which she whined in reaction to. She worked in tandem with him and she grinned down and he pulled her hips down to meet his thrusts. He groaned and spoke, "You know you are beautiful like this."

She moaned lightly and stuttered out, " p-please Nee-EEE." She keened as he shifted her to be laying down and contined his pace. She grinded down to meet him and leaned upward as if asking for something. He leaned down and met her with an open-mouthed kiss as they both deperately chased after that high. As they got closer they moved more frantic and wild and she cried out his name as she came and rode out the wave of esctasy. As she clenched down he saw white and came as well riding it out. He sighed and pulled out almost collapsing. As they lay she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"So you've pretty much figured out I am in heat, yeah? So we are gonna be stuck like this for a Lil bit. But I wanted to say while I was still sane I like you, maybe even l-love you." She said as she looked away blushing. He chuckled, "You worry about that now, of a things?" she hesitated, "Well I just kinda busted over here looking for relief an-." The rest was muffled as hell as he silenced her with a kiss and whispered, "love you too." THE FUCKING CHEESY END


End file.
